


Insatiable

by Anndee



Series: Seven Deadly Sins Series [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Lust, Seven Deadly Sins, Song: Insatiable, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 12:39:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15096911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anndee/pseuds/Anndee
Summary: Harry has an insatiable lust for the woman he loves.





	Insatiable

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in 2006

_When moonlight crawls along the street_  
_Chasing away the summer heat_  
_Footsteps outside somewhere below_  
_The world revolves I let it go_  
_We build our church above this street_  
_We practice love between these sheets_

I watch you in the moonlight.  I follow the rise and fall of those perfect breasts - hidden by the white sheet that makes your lightly tanned skin stand out - and your wonderfully wild hair blowing in the soft breeze from the open window. _My God!  You are so beautiful_.  I lean closer and reach out and run a finger down your cheek and take in your intoxicating fragrance.

 _The candy sweetness scent of you_  
_It bathes my skin I'm stained by you_  
 _And all I have to do is hold you_  
 _There's a racing in my heart_  
 _I am barely touching you_  
  
You lean into my touch, turn your head and kiss my palm.  You’re still asleep, acting on instinct, an instinct that ignites my passion for you.  My blood begins to rush through my body to a certain part of my anatomy that you were teasing quite mercilessly earlier in the night.  

I groan as you move closer to the warmth of my body, and end up pressed against my hardening ache for you.

I can’t help myself as I slowly pull the sheet from your body.  
  
_Turn the lights down low_  
_Take it off_  
_Let me show_  
_My love for you_  
_Insatiable_  
_Turn me on_  
_Never stop_  
_Wanna taste every drop_  
_My love for you_  
_Insatiable_  
  
You shiver as the breeze caresses the expanse of skin I have revealed, which happens to be every inch.  Of course, the cool air also elicits another bodily reaction in you that has me leaning over you to run my lips across those sensitive twins. 

“Harry,” falls sleepily but seductively from your lips due to the attention my lips are giving you.   I can’t seem to help myself, or simply do not care to, in letting them travel up your chest to your collarbone.  I stop there to suck and nibble on that spot I found that triggers the most enchanting shiver throughout your body.  I do not stay to dabble there long, as my lips travel up your neck, nipping and kissing up to your chin before they find your soft and supple lips.  
  
_The moonlight plays upon your skin  
A kiss that lingers takes me in_  

I feel your lips respond and your arms softly, and slowly, run down my naked spine, evoking a tremble of my own I know you find enjoyable, especially since I can feel your lips turn upwards in a grin against mine.

Our lips never travel far from each other, the only sound in the room is the air expressed from our lungs when we are forced to part for oxygen. Our hands and fingers explore already mapped territory, as we wordlessly move in a practiced dance that has transcended what we’ve found in each other on nights like this.   
  
_I fall asleep inside of you_  
_There are no words_  
_There's only truth_  
_Breathe in Breathe out_  
_There is no sound_  
_We move together up and down_  
_We levitate our bodies soar_  
_Our feet don't even touch the floor_

We move together, joined in exquisite sensation that always steals my breath.  I stare into your dark chocolate pools that tell me all you feel.   There is no need to be vocal, as we know each other better than we know ourselves, and can sense what the other needs, let alone wants.  You move this way and I move that way; I touch you here and you touch me there, creating tremors of delight to run throughout both our bodies.  
  
_And nobody knows you like I do_  
_The world doesn't understand_  
_But I grow stronger in your hands_  
  
Writhing together, the moonlight spilling across our bodies as our movement builds to the crescendo of our nocturnal actions.  My senses overload as I read my name on your lips, though no sound escapes and I capture them with my own as I feel you lose yourself under me just a split second before I follow you into that blissful oblivion you bring me to, gripping your hands in mine.  
  
_We never sleep we're always holdin' hands_  
_Kissin' for hours talkin' makin' plans_  
_I feel like a better man_  
_Just being in the same room_  
_We never sleep there's just so much to do_  
_Too much to say_  
_Can't close my eyes when I'm with you_  
_Insatiable the way I'm loving you_  
  
We lay there for an uncountable number of minutes after our sense of reality returns.  I try not to crush you, but not wanting to be anywhere else but inside of you, my beautiful and loving Hermione.  I move my face from the warm confines of your neck and stare down into your expressive eyes.  

You smile at me.

I smile back at you and you seem to read my mind as you lean up and kiss me softly and whisper, “I love you too, Harry.”

I moan softly as I capture your lips with mine yet again, and we begin yet another satisfying dance, one of many.  
  
_Turn the lights down low_  
_Take it off_  
_Let me show_  
_My love for you_  
_Insatiable_  
_Turn me on_  
_Never stop_  
_Wanna taste every drop_  
_My love for you_  
_Insatiable_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics from the song, “Insatiable” by Darren Hayes
> 
> Thank you to my beta(s): LadyBlueStar


End file.
